Nuestra Historia de Amor
by Lianss
Summary: CHAP 2!¿De qué hablas?preguntó James, ¡La magia no existe!gritó Lily.Albus Dumbledore es un roquero con barba que viste pijama dia y noche.¿Cómo se conocieron?
1. Cuando nos Conocimos

**Nuestra Historia de Amor ****  
Cuando nos conocimos  
****Por Lianss **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling **

* * *

Era una noche tormentosa de una calurosa noche de verano en Londres. La capital de Inglaterra siempre tenía sus luces prendidas, las cuales brillaban como mil luciérnagas en el más místico bosque. Little Suber estaba ubicado lejos del gran centro de Londinense. Sus habitantes eran muy discretos, era el perfecto suburbio de Londres: el césped bien podado, impecables ventanas, etc. Algo típico en ellos era la costumbre: todos estaban ya levantados a las 7:00 AM y profundamente dormidos a las 10:00 PM. Los Evans eran el ejemplo perfecto.

Sin embargo, eran las 3:00 AM y una Evans seguía despierta. Lilian Evans, para ser más exactos. La muchacha simplemente no podía dormir¿cómo dormir después de lo sucedido?. Osea, en sus once años de vida nunca se lo habría imaginado. Bueno, todos en algún momento creen en las hadas, las brujas, la magia, el conejo de pascua, Bugs Bunny, el monstruo de la esquina, etc. ¡Pero otra cosa es tener documentos que prueben su existencia! (me refiero a la magia, no al monstruo de la esquina). Se tomó un minuto para respirar profundamente y miró a su alrededor. Lily compartía la habitación con su hermana menor: Petunia. Petunia era una niña encantadora y gracias a ella Lily no tenía que mover un solo dedo para la limpieza.

Al pensar en su hermana, Lily solo pudo torcer una sonrisa: Petunia no había reaccionado maravillosamente ante los hechos de aquella tarde. Pensándolo bien, su reacción fue muy justificante…

**----------FLASH BACK----------****  
**  
Vacaciones, bonita palabra. Los Evans se encontraban disfrutando de sus vacaciones de verano esa tarde de Julio. Ellos eran la familia perfecta, por tanto, una de las más respetadas del vecindario. El señor Eduard Evans era un hombre alto, con bigote prominente y anteojos. El señor Evans trabajaba en una firma de abogados muy importante en Londres: abogaban a celebridades y gente de alcurnia. Experta en lavar, cocinar, coser, en fin todas las tareas de la casa, esa era Angela Evans. O también señora Evans, pero prefería que la llamasen mamá. Angela Evans era alta de cabello cobrizo y largo hasta la cintura. Los señores Evans tenían dos hijas y, como dice el dicho: "de tal palo tal astilla", las pequeñas Evans también eran perfectas. La primogénita era Lily Evans: una muchacha de espesa melena roja que caía hasta los hombros y dos impresionantes ojos verdes con forma de almendras. Esta niña era muy lista e inteligente, excelente combinación según sus padres. La segunda niña nació bajo el nombre de Petunia. La pequeña Petunia era rubia, alta y tenía un cuello muy largo, quizás demasiado. "Pezuñita", como la llamaba su madre, tenía una heroína: Lily. Quería ser como su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, Petunia era un poco maníaca con respecto a la limpieza y la normalidad. De hecho, "normalmente" era su palabra favorita. Le encantaba todo lo que era normal y predecible: tal y como Dios manda.

-Yo voy-dijo Petunia al escuchar que el cartero dejaba las cartas. Normalmente, Petunia las recogía los viernes-toma papi-ya había regresado con las cartas.

Como de costumbre Eduard Evans miraba las cartas mientras decía "impuestos", "impuestos", "propaganda", "impuestos", "tía Margaret", "impuestos". La monotonía de su vida lo aburría, hasta que…

-Lily tienes una carta-dijo sorprendido dándole la carta  
-¡Wow! Lily tiene novio-exclamó encantada Petunia  
-No es cierto-negó Lily mirando la cartra como si hubiese una bomba adentro.  
-Vamos cariño, ábrela-animó su madre  
-De acuerdo-se resignó Lily. Observó el sobre amarillento que rezaba con tinta verde esmeralda "Srta. L. Evans, el comedor, Little Suber, Londres". Al parecer la persona que lo envió había calculado el momento preciso en el que ella recibiría la carta. Notó que todos la miraban impacientes, obviamente querían saber quién era el novio. Así que leyó en voz alta:

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA ****  
**  
-¡Qué pésima broma!-pensó Lily, y siguió:

Director Albus Dumbledore  
(orden de Merlín primera clase, gran hechicero, jefe de magos, jefe supremo de la confederación internacional de magos)

Querida señorita Evans:

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Setiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio.

Muy Cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora Adjunta

-Corrección, esto no es una pésima broma¡es una broma completamente tonta!-dijo Lily

Todos la miraban con la boca abierta. Seguro ellos también creían que era una broma… ¿verdad?

-¡Eres una bruja!-exclamó alegre el señor Evans corriendo a abrazarla  
-Hija esto es increíble-agregó su madre también abrazándola

Ok…Rebobinemos. ¿Merlín¿Hechicero¿Confederación de magos¿Colegio de magia¿Bruja?. Demasiada información. ¡Esto es una broma! Osea¿y si alguien enviaba una carta invitándola al Colegio de Drogas y Alcoholes dirigida por un tal Vodkadore que tiene la orden del whisky primera clase, es un gran alcohólico, y jefe supremo de la confederación internacional de drogadictos también lo creerían?. Esto seguramente era una broma adelantada del día de los inocentes por parte de sus padres. Bueno, les seguirá la corriente.

-¿Ustedes creen que esto es verdad?-preguntó Lily poniendo una expresión digna de un golden globe. Pero sus padres ya estaban leyendo la otra hoja.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA ****  
**  
UNIFORME  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:  
-3 túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)  
-un sombrero puntiagudo (negro)  
-una capa de invierno (negra con broches plateados)  
-un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

LIBROS  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:  
-Comienzos de la magia-P.C.Abbot  
-Cómo derrotar la oscuridad-D.Dickens  
-Mil y un pociones-F.Tolkien  
-Encantamientos N°1-C.S.Lewis  
-Plantas y hierbas del mundo-Antony H.  
-Aprendiendo a Volar-J.K.Rowling  
-Transformaciones N°1-Amanda Roggers

RESTO DEL EQUIPO  
-1 varita  
-1 caldero (de peltre, medida 2)  
-1 telescopio  
-1 balanza de latón

Los alumnos también pueden tener una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

**SE LES RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS RPOPIAS. ****  
**  
Lily solo abría y cerraba la boca. Miró a todos lados pensando en qué decir y…

-¡Petunia!-gritó. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que su hermana no decía ni pío. Bueno, era lógica teniendo en cuenta que estaba desmayada. Al parecer sus padres no le dijeron nada acerca de la broma…

**----------FLASH BACK----------****  
**  
-Lily querida, despierta  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Son las nueve. Vístete rápido, tenemos que ir a comprar tus útiles.-terminó su madre con una gran sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Lily se levantó. Petunia ya no estaba allí…

**  
**  
Lily bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el comedor a tomar su desayuno.

-Buenos días-saludó  
-Buenos días-saludaron sus padres. Petunia estaba callada y no levantaba la vista.  
-Come rápido hija, tenemos que ir a comprar tus útiles.

¡Wow! Sus padres si que eran persistentes. Bueno, ella no perdería.

-¿Cómo están seguros de que es cierto? Además¿Dónde podríamos comprar una varita mágica?  
-Había una pequeña nota junto a la carta. Toma.

Lily leyó la nota:

"Para comprar los útiles debe ir al Caldero Chorreante, ubicado en Londres, entre la librería central y la tienda de música Phantom"

-Iremos y comprobaremos si es verdad.

¿Comprobar si es verdad¡Pero es una broma!

-Petunia querida¿vendrás con nosotros?  
-…¿Ah, no, no, yo ehhh… iré a la casa de Betty.

Petunia se comportaba extraño. Tal vez demasiado…

**

* * *

**  
El centro de Londres era enorme. Habían personas por doquier. Unos caminaban apresuradamente y otros (seguramente turistas) se tomaban su tiempo para admirar la gran ciudad. 

-No lo entiendo-decía el señor Evans-Aquí está la librería central-señaló a la izquierda-y aquí está la tienda de música Phantom-señaló a la derecha.  
-Ya decía yo-dijo Lily-Mírenlo con lógica. ¿Cómo iba a existir la ma…

Nada la había preparado para aquello. Era increíble. Justo entre la librería y la tienda de música, como si hubiese salido de la nada, había un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento.

-¿Qué pasa querida¿ves algo?  
-A.a.allí-señaló justo el punto entre la librería y la tienda-Es..es..el caldero chorreante  
-Mmmm… interesante-susurró su padre-Al parecer sólo los magos pueden verlo.

¡Por favor! Seguramente era una especie de ilusión. Esto es sin duda obra de sus padres.

-¿Y ahora como entramos?  
-Yo preguntaré-dijo Lily resignada.

El Caldero Chorreante, para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y desartado. No había nadie, excepto un cantinero viejo completamente calvo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, jovencita?  
-Estoy buscando a Tom-dijo Lily. Ese hombre, obviamente, era amigo de su padre y estaba ayudando con la broma.  
-Estás hablando con él.  
-Pues señor-rió un poco-ayer me enviaron una carta de un tal colegio Hogwarts de magia y para comprar todo debía comunicarme con usted-bueno, seguramente aquí terminaría la broma.

-Bueno síguame  
-¿Ehhh! Este… mis padres están afuera.  
-¿Y por qué no entran?

¡Por que son cojos¡Dios mío!

-No pueden.  
-Ahhh… son muggles.  
-¿Mu qué?  
-Muggles. Así llamamos a las personas sin magia. Un simple hechizo y podrán entrar-dijo saliendo de la cantina.

¡Wow! Hasta se inventaron nuevas palabras.

-Buenos tardes señores-saludó Tom  
-Buenos tardes-saludaron los señores Evans entre contentos e impresionados: un señor acababa de salir de la nada.  
-No se preocupen. Entrarán en un segundo-Tom miró a los dos lados y, después de verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca, sacó su varita (ante esto los Evans dijeron "ohhh") y tocó a los Evans en la cabeza. De inmediato desaparecieron y aparecieron dentro del bar al lado de su hija.

¡Hasta usaron efectos especiales!

-Ahora síganme-ordenó Tom

Atravesaron todo el bar hasta una pared vieja de ladrillos. Tom tocó uno con su varita. De pronto, la pared se estremeció. El ladrillo que había tocado se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, este se hizo cada vez más grande. Un segundo después, estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande para entrar.

Ok… sus padres, al parecer, se habían esforzado mucho para esta broma y estaban utilizando muchos efectos visuales.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Tom-al Callejón Diagón.

Todos los Evans, sin excepción, quedaron pasmados. ¡Era increíble!. Habían millones de tiendas en ese pasaje. Todo estaba decorado al estilo medieval. Miles de padres y niños paseaban por allí, señalando todas las tiendas.

-Allí al fondo-señaló Tom-está Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Allí pueden cambiar su dinero.  
-Muchas Gracias Señor-dijeron juntos los Evans y siguieron su camino.

Esto era genial. Sus padres de verdad creían que ella creía esa broma. Caminaron derecho hasta el edificio. Este era blanco como la nieve y se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas (las cuales los señores Evans observaban emocionados). Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había un…

-¿Eso es un duende!  
-Shhh, Lily querida. No seas mal educada.

¡Dios mío¿Cuánto habrán gastado sus padres en esa broma?. Subieron los escalones de piedra blanca y se encontraron otras puertas dobles enormes, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas:

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidad __  
__con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, __  
__porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, __  
__deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, __  
__así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo __  
__un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, __  
__ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado __  
__de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Sin duda los duendes no eran muy amigables. Al entrar, encontraron un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de duendes estaban sentados detrás de un largo mostrador.

-Buenos tardes-dijo su padre emocionado a un duende que estaba libre-quiero cambiar dinero.  
-De acuerdo señor. ¿Cuánto quiere cambiar?-preguntó el duende con una mirada muy penetrante.  
-Ehhh… 500 euros-dijo entregándole el dinero  
-Bien, esperen un momento-el duende desapareció y apareció al instante con una bolsa grande y un pedazo pequeño de pergamino.-Los de oro son galeones-explicó el duende entregándole la bolsa y el pedazo de pergamino- 17 sickles de plata hacen un galeón y 29 knuts de bronce equivalen a un sickle. Todo está apuntado aquí señor.  
-Gracias.

Todo esto era muy raro, pensaba Lily mientras salían de Gringotts. Tal vez todo esto era verdad, no, esto no podía ser verdad.

-Vamos a comprar tu varita-dijo su padre

Entraron a una tienda estrecha y de mal aspecto. Al parecer, sus padres decidieron entrar sólo porque sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía Olivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C. .

-Buenas Tardes-saludó un anciano. Sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.  
-Buenos tardes. Estamos buscando una varita para nuestra hija, Lily

El señor Olivander la miró atentamente y sacó una cinta métrica con la que empezó a medirla. Aquello era muy raro porque, pensó Lily, parecía que la cinta medía por sí misma. Obviamente, eso era imposible.

-Esto ya está-dijo y, Lily no lo vio porque en ese momento parpadeó, la cinta se enrolló por sí sola-Tengo la varita perfecta para ti. Prueba esta. Veintiséis centímetros, elástica, de sauce. Perfecta para encantamientos. Cógela y agítala.

Lily, al cogerla, sintió un súbito calor entre los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estalló en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.

-¡Oh bravo! Muy bien-exclamaron sus padres. Ellos se merecían el oscar por su actuación.

Sus padres pagaron siete galeones de oro y salieron. De inmediato, se dirigieron a comprar las túnicas. Sus padres estaban emocionados y, al ver una tienda de escobas, dejaron a su hija para que se pruebe la túnica.

Madame Malkin era la dueña de esta tienda. Era sonriente y regordeta.

-¿De Hogwarts querida?  
-Ehhh… sí.  
-Tengo muchos por aquí. Sígueme.

Madame Malkin la guió al fondo de la tienda. Pasaron a muchos niños y niñas, algunos asombrados y otros aburridos. Entre ellos había un niño bien parecido con cabello negro que caía en sus ojos con elegancia. Seguramente una empresa de bromas estaba detrás de esto y muchos padres se suscribieron para jugarles una broma a sus hijos. Era lógico.

Habían llegado al fondo y allí había un niño delgado y alto con cabello azabache desordenado y ojos color avellana. El niño estaba parado en un banquito y una señora le estaba probando una túnica. Lily también se subió a un banquito y Madame Malkin le pasó por la cabeza una túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

-Hola-saludó el muchacho-¿también Hogwarts?  
-Sí-dijo Lily. Que niño más ingenuo: se tragó enterita la broma.  
-¡Genial¿ya sabes en que casa estarás?  
-¿Ehhh?  
-Yo seré de Gryffindor-afirmó hinchando el pecho  
-Ohhh-dijo Lily, seguramente ese niño era parte de la broma  
-Por cierto, me llamo Potter. James Potter  
-Evans. Lily Evans  
-Bonito nombre Lily-dijo sonriendo  
-Gracias-¡imposible¡Ella nunca se había sonrojado antes!  
-Mis padres me están comprando una nueva escoba ahora mismo.  
-¿Escoba?  
-Claro. Una escoba voladora-dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.  
-¡Suficiente!-gritó y bajó del banquito dejando a Madame Malkin bastante enojada.- ¡Esto es una broma! Obviamente, tú debes ser un muchacho que contrataron para que vayas por ahí hablando de escobas voladoras.  
-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó James sorprendido. Él definitivamente se merecía el oscar.  
-¡Que los magos no existen¡No existe la magia!-gritó. Para entonces todos en la tienda la miraban. El muchacho bien parecido la miraba divertido y James con cierta preocupación.

Lily hubiera continuado pero por la ventana vio como un hombre aparecía de la nada y a otro niño que estaba FLOTANDO sobre una escoba. ¡Así que todo era cierto¡Todo! Y ella estaba ahí, roja como un tomate con todos mirándola. Lo demás no lo recordó ya que al darse cuenta de la realidad se desmayó.

**  
**  
**CONTINUARÁ… **

**  
**  
Gracias por leer el fic. De verdad me esforcé mucho por terminar este primer capítulo. Espero que les haya agradado y me dejen reviews. Si no les gustó de todos modos dejen reviews.

**Lianss**


	2. La Apuesta

**Nuestra Historia de Amor**

**La Apuesta**

**Por Lianss**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

-Lily, apresúrate o perderás el tren. 

-Ya voy, mamá.

Hola soy Lily Evans, acabo de cumplir 15 años y estoy lista para mi quinto ciclo en Hogwarts. ¿Qué es Hogwarts¡Ah! Es sólo una escuela de magia. Sí, yo tampoco lo creí al principio. De hecho, pensé que todo era una broma por parte de mis padres. ¿Qué puedo decir¡Tenía 11 años! Es común que eso pasara… Bueno, hay que admitir que me encanta esa escuela. ¡Soy una bruja!. No, no te asustes, no te voy a hechizar. No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera porque nos lo prohíbe el Ministerio de Magia. Sí, hay un Ministerio de Magia y, obviamente, también un ministro. Lo sé, es difícil adaptarse. Créeme: yo también pasé por eso. Es que soy de familia muggle, gente sin magia. Como era de esperarse, muchas cosas cambiaron desde que recibí la carta que me invitaba a ese colegio, y no todos los cambios eran buenos.

Para comenzar, debo decirte que a los 11 años yo no era nada ingenua. De hecho¡era muy astuta, o al menos eso creí. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no me creí eso de ser bruja y que existe un colegio de magia?. Cuando te envíen algo así ¡Créetelo!. De verdad, nunca dudes porque el hecho de no creérmelo me jugó una mala pasada. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en la tienda de Madame Malkin, la señora que fabrica las túnicas del colegio, y estaba hablando con un chico muy simpático. ¡Qué irónica es la vida! No importa, de él te hablaré después porque créeme: hay mucho que decir de él. El punto es que enloquecí, algo muy divertido para todos en la tienda. Mis padres me contaron que llegaron justo a tiempo para sacarme de ahí. Yo, por supuesto, estaba desmayada así que tuvieron que llevarme a casa. Al día siguiente ellos volvieron solos a comprar el resto de materiales. Yo no quería volver, obviamente, por la vergüenza de lo pasado. Me prometí a mí misma que toda mi vida sería "Lily la ingenua". Puedes estar segura de que no lo cumplí, debido a algo que pasó en el segundo ciclo. Pero eso es otra historia…

Lo segundo que cambió fue mucho más duro. De hecho, hasta ahora no lo supero. Tengo una hermana menor¿sabes?. Yo era su heroína. Ella quería ser como yo. De verdad, no te estoy mintiendo. Fatalmente, todo eso cambió. Al recibir la carta mi hermana comenzó a ignorarme completamente. Simplemente no me hacía caso y, estoy casi segura, de que me miraba con miedo y asco. No soy una mala persona, así que no lo entendí. Cuando volví de mi primer curso descubrí que ella se había cambiado de habitación (antes dormíamos juntas). No sabes lo terrible que me sentí al darme cuenta de que mi hermana creía que yo era monstruo. Mi hermana menor nunca más me volvió a hablar. Creo que tenía miedo de que yo la hechizara. Pero yo nunca le haría daño. Bueno, es uno de los sacrificios que tuve que hacer.

No me malentiendas¡me encanta ser bruja!. Tengo muchos amigos en el mundo mágico. Por ejemplo: Emily Wright. A la pequeña Emy la conocí en el expreso de Hogwarts. Supe que sería una de mis mejores amigas solo al verla. Dije pequeña porque no es muy alta. Tiene una larga cabellera negra con las puntas onduladas. Su piel es pálida y tiene unos claros ojos azules. Ella, a diferencia de mí, si sabía de Hogwarts. Su padre es un muggle, pero su madre es bruja. Toda su familia es encantadora, al igual que ella, lo sé porque un día me quedé a dormir en su casa y lo pasamos de maravilla. Es muy sensible, la verdad, tal vez demasiado. Es la tranquila del grupo y nunca hace nada alocado. A veces pienso que esconde algo muy grande. Bueno, después está Jacqueline López. Es latina con orgullo, de alguna parte de Latinoamérica, no me acuerdo de dónde era… Ella es simplemente hermosa. Tiene el cabello largo, también, y es castaño claro. Sus ojos son de color café oscuro y su piel es bronceada. Ella es completamente bruja. Toda su familia es de brujos, lo cual encuentro muy interesante. Nuestro encuentro fue algo ehhh… distinto, pero no importa ahora somos muy amigas, nadie nos separa. De hecho, ella es la fiestera¡Nunca se cansa!. Estar con ella es igual a pura diversión. Hablando de diversión tenemos a Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks, pero nunca la llames por su nombre. Ella es muy chistosa. Es muy difícil describirla ya que es un mago metamórfico, es decir, puede cambiar su apariencia cómo y cuándo quiera. Eso si, sus ojos nunca cambian, son oscuros y brillantes. Somos las mejores amigas de toda la escuela.

* * *

¿Escuchas ese sonido? Sí, es un tren. Estoy en el expreso de Hogwarts. Como siempre llego tarde. Mmmm… no veo compartimientos libres por aquí. A lo mejor mis amigas ya llegaron y ya tienen sitio. Sí, allí están. ¿No te digo? Soy un genio. 

-¡Lily por aquí!-me llama Emily asomándose fuera del compartimiento.

-Hola Emy, ahí voy-saludo mientras me acerco al vagón.

-Hola, Evans.

¡Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no. ¡Justamente ahora!. De acuerdo Lily, respira profundamente. Me volteo. Allí está Arabella Ray. Es de Ravenclaw. Siempre me ha caído bien, hasta que me enteré de que estaba saliendo con Potter. Sí, el chico que conocí en mi primer día de magia, en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Potter es aquél muchacho despeinado que hasta hace un momento se estaba comiendo la cara de la pobre Arabella. Han estado saliendo desde finales del cuarto año y siguen hasta ahora, me sorprendió mucho ya que Potter no es conocido precisamente por tener "relaciones a largo plazo". La verdad, no sé qué cosa le ven todas las chicas a Potter. Es un sufrido. De acuerdo, lo admito: a mi también me gustó. ¡Pero sólo hasta el segundo año!. Ahora, si fuese por mí, estaría bailando _can can _junto al sauce boxeador.

-Hola, Ray. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-respondo. Finalmente, siento pena por Arabella. Yo creí que era una chica muy lista, pero obviamente me equivoqué. Aunque ella no sabe que no me cae bien, por eso tengo que seguir saludándola.

-Muy bien, gracias. Me puedes llamar por mi nombre. ¿Y las tuyas?-me dice agarrando de la mano a su noviecito.

-Excelentes. Ahora, me tengo que ir…

-¡Hey¿Acaso yo estoy pintado?

Ese fue Potter, obviamente. El muy arrogante. ¿Quién se cree? Yo no tengo por que saludarlo a él. Y mucho menos después de lo que me hizo.

-Sí, deberían demandar al pintor por crearte: no nos merecemos verte ni en pintura-respondo yo. Soy un genio del sarcasmo¿te lo había dicho?.

-Uhhh, alguien no está de buen humor-dijo un chico moreno asomando la cabeza por un compartimiento.

Si creíste que Potter era lo peor, te equivocaste. Este de aquí es Sirius Black. Es parte del grupito de Potter, no me acuerdo como se hacen llamar… creo que comenzaba con M… bueno, no importa, seguramente era algo de Metiches Sin Cerebro.

-¿Pasa algo, Lily¿Por qué no vienes?-me pregunta Jacqueline asomándose por el compartimiento del que, anteriormente, Emily también se había asomado. ¡Salvada por la campana¡Jacqueline es una diosa!

-No, ya voy. Sólo estaba saludando a Ray.

-Me puedes decir Arabella, ya te lo he dicho.

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos-digo despidiéndome de la Ratabella, su novio y su perrito faldero Black.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? 

-No es nada, Tonks. Lo de siempre.

-No es cierto-dice Jacqueline con una sonrisa pícara-la encontré hablando con Potter

-¿Con Potter? Pensé que lo odiabas Lily.

-Sí, y todavía lo sigo odiando, Emily. Sólo estaba saludando a Ray.

-Pero ella es la novia de Potter…

-De acuerdo, chicas. Ray hizo un esfuerzo increíble en despegarse de Potter, sólo para poder saludarme. Yo no soy maleducada, así que la saludé.

-Mmm… yo creo que ella se quiere asegurar de que todo el mundo sepa que ella está saliendo con Potter.-dice Emily. ¡Qué inteligente!

-Tienes razón. Pero ella debe ser ciega porque la escuela entera sabe que ellos dos están saliendo.

-Sí-interviene Jacqueline-pero tal vez ella quiere asegurarse de que tú lo sepas. Ya sabes, por lo que pasó en segundo año.

-Wackala, no me lo recuerdes. Voy a volver a tener pesadillas

Así es como pasamos todo el trayecto hacia Hogwarts: haciendo especulaciones acerca de Ray y Potter; y también de Black, el perrito faldero.

* * *

-Los de primer año, por aquí. Hola chicas¿qué tal? 

-¡Hola Hagrid!

Hagrid es el guardabosque de Hogwarts. Es un gran amigo nuestro, lo conocimos nuestro primer año, es muy leal. Se preguntarán por qué es tan… ehhh… grande, pues creo que cuando era pequeño se tomó una poción agrandadora o algo así que lo hizo crecer hasta medir casi el doble de un hombre normal. Desgraciadamente, es amigo de los rosquetes esos, ya sabes: Potter y compañía. No sé como se conocieron, pero no importa, parece que se llevan de lo mejor…

-¿Cómo vas Hagrid?-saludan los Metiches Sin Cerebro. Al parecer no se han dado cuenta de que Tonks, Jacqueline, Emily y yo seguimos aquí. Era de esperarse, es decir, para ellos nosotras no existimos.

-Muy bien, muchachos. Este verano he logrado domar completamente a los Thestral para que lleven los carruajes, son mucho mejor que los caballos muggles que antes los jalaban.

-Pero si yo no veo nada.-dice Potter mirando hacia los carruajes y de paso desordenándose el pelo al ver que habían unas muchachas con risa tonta pasando por ahí. ¡Qué ignorante! Se nota que nunca presta atención a las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Potter, parece que acerté al pensar que en la cabeza solo tienes pelo. El profesor Kettleburn nos ha explico el año pasado que los Thestral sólo pueden ser vistos por personas que han visto morir a alguien.-explico yo con aire superior. No es que me crea lo mejor pero verdaderamente soy una experta en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¡Ah, Evans! No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí, es decir, no llamas mucho la atención que digamos.-me dice mirándome de arriba a abajo, haciendo que sus amigos, los segundones, se rían. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para verme así!

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué chistoso Potter! Ahora resulta ser que no solo te falta el cerebro, sino también la vista: Lily es mucho mejor que todas tus noviecitas juntas.- ¡Adoro a Jacqueline! Es tan inteligente, una amiga leal.

-Cuidado López, dicen que cuando uno se enoja se arruga el cutis. ¿No querrás que vuelva a pasar verdad?-dice Black con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Oh, no! Ese ha sido un golpe bajo. Es el final de Black. ¿Quieres que te diga por qué?.

Pues bien, digamos Jacqueline es el sueño de todo chico. En cuarto año, Black le preguntó a Jacqueline si quería ser su novia. Obviamente, el ingenuo de Black pensaba que ella se iba a rendir a sus pies como todas las chicas del colegio. Sin embargo, Jacqueline tiene cerebro y le dijo que NO frente a toda la escuela. Esto, como te debes imaginar, escandalizó a todas las fans de Black y éste tuvo que pasar mucha vergüenza.

Como era de esperarse, Black no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como toda su imagen de "soy-lo-que-todas-las-chicas-quieren" se rompía en pedazos. Así que él y los Metiches sin cerebro prepararon una broma para Jacqueline. Justamente esa noche, en la cena, Black le ofreció a Jacqueline un panqué de chocolate en muestra de que no le guardaba ningún rencor por haberle rechazado. Ella no se pudo resistir ante ese panqué de chocolate así que, pese a las advertencias que le dimos, terminó comiéndoselo. Yo juraría haber visto una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Black aquella noche, pero no pude hacer nada.

Te estarás preguntando en qué consistió la broma. Pues debes saber que a ninguna chica le gustaría que se lo hicieran, y mucho menos a una mujer adulta. A la mañana siguiente, después haber rechazado a Black y de haberle roto su orgullo masculino, Jacqueline bajó como siempre a la sala común que estaba repleta esa mañana, algo muy raro ya que era sábado y nadie acostumbraba levantarse temprano. En cuanto bajó las escaleras todos los que estaban en la sala común se le quedaron mirando. Esto era normal ya que ella era y sigue siendo la más bella de Hogwarts, así que siguió bajando como si no pasara nada. De pronto, todos se comenzaron a reír… para ser más exactos: se estaban muriendo, literalmente, de la risa y no dejaban de verla ni de señalarla.

Nosotras, es decir Tonks, Emily y yo, no habíamos bajado aún, así que no pudo preguntarnos qué era tan chistoso. Entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: corrió hacia un espejo que había sobre la chimenea y se vio el rostro. Lo que vio no fue su bello rostro de siempre, sino que en el espejo vio a una anciana. Volteó la mirada atrás esperando ver a una anciana detrás de ella pero no vio a nadie más que a Black riéndose en su cara. Comprenderás que lo que ella vio fue a si misma con millones de arrugas dignas de una persona de 120 años de edad. Jacqueline no corrió, no se movió, no hizo nada durante un momento mientras trataba que su cerebro trabajase más rápido tratando de sacar una conclusión.

Finalmente, comprendió que Black había llenado el panqué con una poción envejecedora y que aquella mañana había despertado a todo el mundo prometiendo que verían un espectáculo digno de recordar. Jacqueline gritó, gritó tanto que no me sorprendería que toda China la haya oído. Inmediatamente, corrió hasta nuestra habitación en la que, como te imaginarás, nosotras ya habíamos despertado. No necesitamos una explicación por parte de Jacqueline ya que su rostro lo decía todo.

Esperamos a que la sala común se hubiera despejado y bajamos como un relámpago con Jacqueline, que llevaba una almohada para taparse el rostro, dirigiéndonos hasta la enfermería. Para desgracia de Jacqueline, y para suerte de Black, la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela, no tenía preparada una poción para contrarrestar la de Black. Jacqueline tuvo que esperar toda una semana para que el Profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn, diera por finalizada la preparación de la poción anti-envejecimiento.

Al final, Jacqueline salió ganando ya que tomó un poco más de poción y su piel terminó luciendo magníficamente y tan suave como la de un bebé. Esto, obviamente, llamó mucho más la atención del grupo varonil de Hogwarts y Black no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Yo lo mato-murmuró Jacqueline antes de saltar encima de Black con la intención de hacerlo pedacitos para luego masticarlos, escupirlos, pisarlos y tirarlos a millones pirañas asesinas para que terminaran con ellos. Desgraciadamente, no llegó a hacer nada ya que Hagrid la había sujetado.

-Ya, ya muchachos. No peleen.

-Él empezó-se defiende Jacqueline intentando zafarse de Hagrid.

-Yo solo dije la verdad, López. No tengo la culpa de que le tengas fobia a las arrugas.-dice con tono inocente, y luego añade con malicia.-…o tal vez si…

-Ya basta, Sirius. Deja de molestarla.-dice Lupin para después llevarse a sus amigos hacia uno de los carruajes.

Ese era Remus Lupin. El único que, a mi parecer, tiene un poco de cerebro. Es callado, no muy sociable, a diferencia de sus amiguitos. También pertenece a los Metiches sin Cerebro, aunque nunca me pareció que participara mucho en sus bromitas. Ni si quiera Peter Pettigrew parece participar en ellas, pues claro es demasiado idiota como para tener ideas y demasiado cobarde como para ejecutarles… No comprendo por qué pertenece a Gryffindor. La verdad, Potter y Black son las mentes criminales detrás de todo. Ellos son los verdaderos violadores de la ley y la justicia, es decir, de mí misma ya que este año soy Prefecta de Gryffindor junto a Lupin. Por eso me atrevo a decir que me caen un poquitín bien Lupin y Pettigrew.

-De acuerdo. Ahora chicas vayan y suban a uno de los carruajes.-nos dice Hagrid dejando a Jacqueline, después de asegurarse de que los "muchachos" ya hayan subido a su carruaje.- Y no se metan en líos.-añade viendo a Jacqueline.

-No prometeremos nada Hagrid.- dice Tonks

-Adiós.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore es un roquero con barba que viste pijama día y noche. Está loco, y es el director del colegio. Esa es la única forma en la que te lo puedo describir. Ah, se me olvidaba. Estamos en el Gran Comedor. Es costumbre en Hogwarts que todos los primeros días de nuestro año escolar se haga un banquete, pero antes se integran los alumnos nuevos a sus respectivas casas. Allí vienen, son los niñitos chiquititos que están acompañados por esa señora alta y con aspecto severo. Esa es Minerva McGonagall, es la sub directora y enseña transfiguración. Ella, como ya te lo he dicho, es muy estricta, pero es buena gente (si no haces travesuras). Por tanto, comprenderás que tiene a Black y Potter muy bien vigilados. 

Te preguntarás qué diablos es esa cosa negra que le están poniendo en la cabeza a todos esos angelitos. Pues, es el sombrero seleccionador. Como su nombre lo dice, selecciona a los niños en distintas casas. En total hay cuatro casas: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Dicen que en Gryffindor están los valientes, en Ravenclaw los más inteligentes, en Hufflepuff los inútiles (cosa que encuentro muy insultante) y en Slytherin los astutos. Pues yo estoy en Gryffindor, al igual que Emily, Jacqueline, Tonks y, para desgracia de todos, los Metiches sin Cerebro. Todos los años estamos a punto de perder la copa de las Casas a causa de estos salvajes: se la pasan haciendo bromas y nos quitan puntos. Ahora que soy prefecta les pondré fin, espero tener un poco de ayuda por parte de Lupin ya que él también es prefecto.

* * *

En la otra esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor los ya mencionados "Metiches sin Cerebro" estaban teniendo una conversación muy interesante… 

-Wormtail basta ya, no quiero seguir escuchando acerca de tus vacaciones con tu tía y Juanita la del barrio.-dijo James despeinándose, estaba harto de que siempre que volvían de vacaciones tenían que escuchar a Peter hablando de cuánto se divirtió en la guardería del Kinder Garden.

-Prongs tiene razón, tenemos asuntos más importantes de las que hablar.-intervino Sirius

-No entiendo qué pueda ser más importante que pasar una tarde escuchando las canciones de Barney, el dinosaurio morado.-murmuró picado Peter ya que los muchachos no le dejaron seguir con su estupenda e interesante historia.

-Mmmm… pues por ejemplo el problema peludo de Moony.-aventuró Sirius.

-Cof, cof, cof.-Remus estaba tosiendo exageradamente.- Padfoot, no creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso aquí y ahora.-terminó preocupado por que alguien pudo haberlos escuchado.

-No te preocupes, Moony. Además tenemos buenas noticias: ya casi logramos una transformación perfecta.-dijo James con orgullo.

-Es cierto, dentro de poco podremos acompañarte en la Casa de los Gritos.

-Gracias, muchachos.-dijo Remus. Verdaderamente estaba agradecido por todo lo que hacían sus amigos para poder acompañarlo durante esas noches tan duras a las que estaba obligado a pasar cada mes desde que era muy joven…

Es que Remus John Lupin no era como cualquier otro adolescente. Remus Lupin era un licántropo u hombre lobo, como quieran llamarlo. Fue mordido por un tal Fenrir Greyback cuando apenas era un niño pequeño. Desde entonces estuvo condenado cada mes de su vida a convertirse en un lobo furioso y con ansias de morder a alguien. De allí viene el hecho de que sus amigos le llamaran "su problema peludo". Sus padres tenían miedo de que Remus nunca tuviera una vida normal, ni que fuera aceptado en una escuela de magia. Sin embargo, Albus Dumbledore lo aceptó y antes de que Remus llegara a Hogwarts construyó una casa en Hogsmeade con un tunel secreto que lo conectaba con un árbol que también plantaron ese mismo año. El árbol no era como cualquiera, era el "Sauce Boxeador", así se aseguraría de que nadie pueda acercarse cuando Remus estuviese en su transformación mensual. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su "problema peludo" cuando estaban en segundo año y decidieron que la mejor forma de acompañarlo cuando se transformaba era transformarse ellos también en animales. Desde entonces estuvieron investigando diversas formas de convertirse en animagos. Esto sorprendió mucho a Remus ya que el creyó que nadie lo aceptaría siendo un hombre lobo.

-Bueno, basta de cursilerías.-intervino Peter

-Tienes razón, Wormtail. También tenemos otro asunto importante del cuál hablar.-aceptó Sirius.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-preguntó Remus.

-Pues obviamente, al Mapa del Merodeador.-contestó James.-llevamos mucho tiempo planeándolo y creo que ya tenemos el suficiente conocimiento como para dibujarlo.

-Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea…

-Oh, vamos Moony. Somos los Merodeadores. Podemos hacer todo, además ahora que eres prefecto nos podrás defender.-dijo Sirius sonriente.

-Pero si nos descubren…

-Nadie nos descubrirá, Moony. No te preocupes.

La ceremonia de presentación pasó normalmente, sin ningún percance si omitimos el hecho de que Peter casi se muere al atorarse con un hueso de pollo. Esa noche los merodeadores tuvieron una amigable conversación mientras se preparaban para dormir.

* * *

-Prongs, acéptalo. Yo soy el más apuesto de la escuela. 

-En tus sueños, Padfoot. Yo tengo a todas las chicas comiendo de mi mano.

-Ja, ja, ja. Ya quisieras.

-Es cierto. Y puedo demostrártelo.

-Uhhh, vuelo a una apuesta.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

-Pues bien… veamos. Ya lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si te pongo unas cuentas chicas y deberás conquistarlas?

-Eso es fácil, Padfoot.

-Pues si eso piensas. Las chicas serán: Bertha Jorkins, Micaela Robbinson, Amanda Summers y… mmm… Lilian Evans.

-Pan comido.

-Bueno, Prongs. Si no lo has olvidado tienes novia.-intervino por primera vez Remus.

-Bah, eso no es problema. Mañana romperé con ella.-dijo muy seguro James, y luego volviéndose hacia Sirius añadió.-Dentro de una semana ya verás como las habré conquistado a todas.

-Eso veremos, Prongs.

Este fue el comienzo de la apuesta, la segunda para ser más exactos, ya que hace tres años también habían hecho una apuesta. Prongs estaba seguro de ganar porque él sabía que todas estaban muertas por él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Lamento mucho la demora pero la inspiración no venía. Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré pronto. Ahora gracias por los Reviews:**

**-Angie-ayanami¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado y disculpa que me haya demorado.**

**-Andreita-Malfoy: Si crees que Lily fue testaruda en el primer capítulo no has visto nada. Espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**-sara fénix black: Pues no, los señores Evans no habían oído nunca de Hogwarts pero digamos que siempre habían creído que la magia existía. Discúlpame que hayas tenido que esperar tanto. Ahora sí que he puesto a James y ha hablado más. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**-Alis Black¡Gracias! xD. Pues, Lily es muy testaruda eso si que es cierto. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y ¿cuándo voy a tu casa ps?. ¡Cuídate!**

**-kOnita: Que bueno que te haya gustado y no te preocupes te lo enviaré a tu mail, pero si tienes tiempo en pasar por déjame un review ps xD.**

**-Sakura Elric¡Hola! Pues gracias. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**-Facu¡Blancky! xD. Sí, la verdad es que no creo que Petunia nunca haya querido a Lily y que se hayan llevado TAN mal. Así que quise comenzar el fic desde que ellas se llevaban bien. Y no te preocupes: no pondré a Sirius desnudo…tal vez…xD. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**-immpasiveblue¡Hey loquis! Esa vez me asustaste con las bailarinas de ballet xD. Si pues, yo tampoco pensé que iba a escribir un fic de Harry Potter, pero ya ves, el resultado de la Potter manía. Pero no te preocupes, volveré con uno de Shaman King. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

**Bueno eso fue todo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero más jejeje. Dejen reviews, porfa.**

**Lianss**


End file.
